The present invention relates generally to the field of access route layouts, and more particularly to optimizing access route layouts for harvesting resources.
Harvesting is the collection of a resource, once the resource has matured or has become harvestable. Crops and trees are planted and, once they have matured or reached a certain age, collected. Fish are introduced to a body of water and, once they reach a certain population, captured. For larger operations, different portions of land or water, or parcels, are used to offset the different grow cycles and/or different times to reach maturity of the resource. Routes to access the various parcels are designed to have a minimal impact on the resources while allowing for collection of the resources.